


Delirium

by Doctor_Cyance



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drug Use, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Sex Pollen, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Cyance/pseuds/Doctor_Cyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law suffers some well-deserved revenge from Ceasar following the events of Punk Hazard, and it's up to Kid to help him out. Set after the current events of the manga (~chapter 717 as of this posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some porn. I hope you like it, please R&R if you do (or don't, I'm easy that way). Warnings for implied drug use (and while the sexxing in this fic all happens under the influence, it's really very consensual but I'll throw in a dubious consent warning in case that is an issue for anyone).
> 
> Thanks to Loulose/Chantacomics and Aivelin for giving me their helpful opinions on this piece. I owe you guys one!
> 
> I do not own One Piece nor the characters involved.

* * *

The world was a strange place. The New World, even more so. But who was Kid to argue; at least it kept things interesting for him. The last few months had been a particularly interesting ride, even if he'd only been peripherally involved - it was fun watching the Marines, and then the entire fucking World Government, tie themselves into knots over two upstart pirate crews. Kid's only complaint was that he hadn't been invited to join in, a slight he tried not to take personal.

So when Law demanded - and it _was_ a demand, the sort of haughty order that Kid followed only so he could rub the other captain's face in his bad manners once they met in person - that Kid meet with him on his vessel, Kid was quick to oblige. There was a lot of unfinished business between them, going back as far as Sabaody. Kid knew better than to pass up an interesting proposition like the one he'd been given.

Their arrival was a little less glamorous than he'd imagined, only himself and Killer allowed onboard to begin with. Law wasn't even there to meet them in person; two strikes against his so-called hospitality right off the bat. "Where the hell's your damn captain? I didn't race the whole way here just so he could stand me up."

A tall guy wearing a dumb hat to match everyone else's motioned for Kid to follow. His face was serious and betrayed nothing, "He's in the infirmary. I'll show you."

"He's kind of in trouble if that's the case. _I'm_ not a doctor. I don't know why he called me here if that's what he needs."

Law's crewmate led him and Killer below decks, "He's been in voluntary quarantine for the last five days."

" _Quarantine_?" It was exactly a reassuring answer. "He'd better not be fucking contagious - "

"He's not. How much did he explain when he contacted you?"

"Not much," Kid grumbled. Law had been awfully vague when they'd spoken, simply asking where Kid was in relation to his own ship's position. There'd been a brittle tone in Law's voice, as though he'd spent some serious time chewing on glass and was currently suffering the ill effects of his actions. He hadn't let anything slip other than requesting Kid's presence immediately.

If he was truthful, Kid had been looking forward to seeing his fellow captain ever since they'd arrived in the New World, and it'd been disappointing when they never crossed paths. He wanted to rub in the fact that even if Law had turned shichibukai, Kid still had the higher bounty, a bragging right the doctor had never managed to topple. To say Kid was proud of himself was putting it mildly. Other people might call it ego, but he saw no problem taking pride in one's achievements.

They paused before a closed, iron door. A red light was lit up above it, reading "confinement" in angry, glowing letters.

A thin prickle of caution teased at the fine hairs on Kid's neck. Law's shipmate with the penguin hat took a communicator off the wall, "Captain?"

Several moments passed before Law answered. There was an odd, reedy edge to his voice that Kid remembered from earlier. "I'm here."

"Captain Kid's arrived. Do you still want to see him?"

"Yes. I'll let him in."

The line clicked dead and penguin-hat hung up his receiver, face dark with anxiety. Kid stared at him expectantly, "...Is that it?"

"He'll want to explain."

Kid was getting a little tired of this routine, "Do you maybe feel like giving me a fucking hint?"

"If he's walking into a trap, I promise you will regret it," Killer added.

"If it were a trap, I wouldn't tell him about it. The captain just...needs your help." Penguin-hat scowled at the both of them, "He said you were the only one who could help him now."

"Really." And Kid just wasn't quite sure what to make of that. If he had anything that Trafalgar Law needed, it was news to him, particularly in a situation like this. He'd always kind of hoped they'd find a way to make an alliance between their crews, a mutually-beneficial arrangement on many levels. Once Law went legitimate with the government, though...such bargains were hard to make in good faith. Now that Law was no longer compromised, having severed his connections with the World Government, the cards were back on the table, but Kid was very skeptical that an alliance was what he'd been called here to negotiate.

He was about to really get threatening - because while he knew he wasn't walking into a trap, there was no harm in getting a little information one way or the other - when a bolt slid on the other side of the door. Penguin-hat took several steps back, guiding Killer with him. Kid glared at the both of them, "You guys are really not reassuring me at all, here."

But he entered the room nonetheless, shutting the door behind him. Law's voice spoke from the opposite side of the infirmary, "Lock it, please."

Kid did, and surveyed his surroundings. The room wasn't an operating suite proper, more likely used for examinations and minor injuries. That is, it _would've_ been - the place was trashed, a metal table up-ended in a corner, a toppled chair beside it. The haphazard destruction spoke of someone carelessly trashing the place in a desperate search for something they could not find.

Even beyond that, there was a nearly-imperceptible tension filling the room, claustrophobically stuffing it up to its corners. Kid couldn't imagine what it was, but the air was unnaturally close, like the atmosphere before a thunderstorm. The lights were turned down low but from what Kid could see, whatever storm he felt looked like it'd already blown through Law's tidy infirmary, leaving a mess in its wake. "Trafalgar? Where the fuck are you?"

"Here." Law's voice was low, almost a murmur. Kid found him with his back up against the wall, leaning upon it heavily. A wooden desk, the only piece of furniture that seemed mostly untouched, stood before him with a mountain of opened books atop it. Law's face turned to Kid as he approached, and his eyes were glassy, skin sallow with the waxy sheen of a junky. Law held up a hand once he was a few feet away, "That's quite far enough, thank you."

"You don't look so good."

"Heh," Law laughed shortly, before dissolving into giggles that left him pitched forward against the desk, coughing. He slid into a crouch, legs unable to hold him.

"I heard whatever you got ain't contagious. That better not be a lie."

"Oh no. Not to worry, it is not. The predicament I find myself in is chemically-based, not biological."

Kid crossed his arms skeptically. "Then what?"

"It is a long story, but one for another time." Law recovered what composure he had, rising to his feet though he supported himself against the desk. The hat he normally wore was missing, and he gazed at Kid with that same glassy stare, mouth quirking in a smile, "I'm really very surprised you came."

"I'm surprised you asked me here in the first place."

"It wasn't my first choice, getting you involved. A sad thing, Eustass - I find myself completely out of options."

Well, that fucking figured. Kid knew the skinny little prick wouldn't've called him here as a first choice. Being the last option available didn't exactly endear the doctor's plight to him any.

His scowl must've been noticed, because Law amended his earlier statement, "That wasn't meant as an insult. I'm very glad to see you. I simply hate that our meeting has to be under these circumstances."

"What circumstances would those be? You were a little vague over the den-den mushi."

The distinctive dark hollows beneath Law's eyes were deeply pronounced, but his gaze itself was sharp. Something lingered there that Kid couldn't quite put his finger on - a wildness that seemed only barely kept in check. Each of Law's movements was painfully deliberate. Kid wondered if he'd been given some sort of paralytic by the way he was acting.

"Are you _drugged_?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Poisoned would be more accurate. I received a package by post several days ago. One of the items was curious, and I should've been more cautious in opening it. When I did..." he sighed in resignation. "It released a gaseous agent - exploded in my face, really."

"Who's stupid enough to poison you?"

"Unfortunately, I fear this retribution was well-earned."

"Your nakama said you'd been like this for five days - you expect me to believe some poison takes _that long_ to kill?"

"Oh, I fear this was not designed to kill me," Law said, shaking his head. His voice turned bitter, "More like _humiliate_ me. Possibly he wishes to drive me mad, a fitting retribution for that clown - "

"Clown?"

"Yes, hah-hah," Law laughed in a false, twisted way that was unnerving. "Very _funny_ , isn't it?" He giggled with genuine despair, sagging back against the wall. His limbs looked broken-down, like a doll with its wires cut. "Instead of killing me, he sees fit to gas me with this horrible - _affliction_." Law glared around the room, eyes fixing on Kid as though daring him to make a disparaging comment. "I'm sure that bastard would find it quite amusing to see what his handiwork has wrought."

Kid knew he wasn't getting the whole story, but had a pretty good idea that it had to do with that Punk Hazard incident Law was involved in not too long ago. He'd seen the footage, broadcast by - who was it again? The name _Clown_ sounded familiar.

Law continued, and Kid recognized an undeniably hungry edge to that unblinking stare. "I'm only thankful that I alone am so compromised. Don't worry; this room has been well ventilated since the accident. You shouldn't be affected. But I have yet to counteract whatever drug it delivered."

"So what the hell d'you expect me to do about it?" Kid felt like it was a fair question. He wasn't a medic or a chemist; unless Law needed his oil changed, he was kinda out of luck.

"I need your help, Eustass."

"Oh, do you now. You need a lot more help than just mine," Kid muttered, though a vain, peacockish urge preened at Law's admission. He'd needed help, and he hadn't called his crewmen to fix him - hell, he hadn't even called Strawhat Luffy, whom Law was altogether too chummy with - he'd called _him_.

Kid.

Not because he wanted something from him, but because Law _needed_ him. That distinction was very important.

If Law was desperate enough to call on him for help, he must've been well and truly fucked. Kid didn't do anything for free, and having the doctor in his debt was a tempting proposition. Although Law still hadn't managed to offer any propositions one way or the other, getting there slowly in his painstakingly deliberate way.

Law rolled up a shirtsleeve to expose the inside of his elbow, which was dotted with needle-marks and deeply bruised. "After attempting a number of counter-agents, I've come to realize that Caesar's punishment for me is quite insidious. If I had a sample of the poison, I could create an anti-venom, but I do not. The poison must then be metabolized."

"It's been nearly a week! How long could it possibly take?"

"I wonder that myself. I would've preferred to simply let this disease run its course but that is no longer a possibility." Law gave a despairing chuckle. "That is why I need your help." Law's eyes flicked away from where they'd previously been fixed on Kid's shoulder, where his flesh met metal. There was something unseemly and fascinated radiating off of him. "Although I fear the manner in which this toxin must be purged is...distasteful. I told you, he designed this to humiliate me."

Kid was growing annoyed. He was liable to just walk out if the bastard didn't get to his fucking point soon. "Quit being so vague! If you have time to dance around the issue, you can't be that bad off." He started toward Law, who'd begun sagging down the wall a second time. The man was nearly falling over on himself, and recoiled once Kid advanced upon him.

Then Law did something very unexpected, snapping to attention the moment Kid touched him. He moved with a speed that was surprising given his state, lurching forward and fixing his mouth onto Kid's throat. Fuck, his skin was hot - burning like a dry fever, the kind that'd cook your brain if you weren't careful. Kid instinctively jerked away, but there was a warning bite of teeth that almost made him yelp in surprise. The flat of Law's tongue licked against his pulse, tasting, before Kid shoved him off.

It made Law stumble until he found the wall at his back again. "You see?" His voice was black with self-loathing. "Does that answer your question?"

Kid fingered his throat - no broken skin but the place where Law's mouth could have left a brand.

Suddenly everything seemed to click into place: the odd tension pouring off Law, almost like a smell, the scent of his lust. Kid had originally thought it was just the result of poor ventilation and too many days spent cooped up in a small space, but in context, he recognized it for what it was: Law smelled very distinctly like sex. Not the sloppy, sweaty _after_ stink, but the precipitating thundercloud of desire. Kid had never really put his finger on that almost-imperceptible sensation, but then again, he'd never been confronted with it so strongly before. Law was practically bleeding pheromones straight out of his pores, and Kid suddenly realized why the doctor had confined himself to quarantine voluntarily. If he smelled like he wanted to get fucked that badly, Kid could only imagine what he was feeling.

Which certainly changed the dynamics between them, quite drastically in fact. Fortunately, it was something Kid definitely knew how to work with.

"So when you said you needed to _metabolize_ whatever he gave you," he ventured, grinning with as much sharkish charm as he could muster. He took a step forward, closing in on Law who seemed to sway towards him as though pulled by unseen force. The doctor kept himself firmly anchored with his back to the wall, unwilling to submit to what he very clearly wanted. "You mean you just want to get fucked, isn't that right?"

Even in his current state, Law had it in him to scowl disdainfully, "Even for someone with your lack of imagination, I should hope my intentions would be clear."

"If you can't ask for it, you can't be that bad off. At least not the way I see it."

"I knew I was a fool to even summon a barbarian like you in the first place!" Despite his words, Law winced and jerked his head to the side, eyes clenching shut. His lips thinned in a white line, a tremor traveling through his frame. "I am sorry. My present condition has taken a toll on my patience. Please do not leave because of it."

"You'd have to call me a lot worse names than that to get me outta here."

"We may test that theory before the evening is through."

Kid gave a short laugh; it was reassuring that the prick could keep popping off with his wise mouth even under the circumstances. Their proximity had left Law coiled defensively, hands knotted together before his chest and Kid could see the knuckles of them going white. The obvious discomfort did not deter him in the slightest and he continued to creep all up into Law's personal space, the heat coming off his body felt from a good twelve inches away. There was something novel about the typically unflappable captain driven to such limits, and Kid wanted to find out how much further he could push before Law cracked.

He propped his metal arm against the wall, boxing Law in, trapping him. "What if I say no?"

"I would not have contacted you if I suspected you would."

Well, that fucking figured. There wasn't anything unique or special Law wanted him for; the doctor just needed to get fucked and had called the most likely candidate to fulfill that request. It was somewhat reassuring that in the end, he still thought of Kid as little more than a deviant who'd be eager to accommodate his current situation.

The problem was, he was right. "Well, don't you got me all figured out."

Law swallowed heavily; the movement gave Kid ideas. "Please do not make me beg. But I will do so if necessary."

"Hmm, that might be nice," Kid mused. The thick smell of Law's desire was palpable. Kid didn't resist the urge to nuzzle his face right up beneath Law's chin to get more of it, teeth worrying at the thin skin. It was delicate and quivering like the stretched belly of a frog, and Law made a little helpless sound, jerking as though he'd been struck. "You don't have to beg. But you could at least ask nicely."

Surprisingly, Law didn't fight him on that count, issuing a hurried breath with his head tipped back and straining, whimpering something that sounded like, " _Eustass, please_." Kid immediately regretted not holding out for some proper begging if Law's voice was gonna sound like that while he did it. But the doctor didn't give him time for second chances, clutching onto Kid with feverish strength, positively climbing up his body like a tree. Long legs looped around his waist and Kid was certain that if Law had been able to, he'd've crawled right underneath Kid's skin in his desperation for further contact.

He scooped Law up, crushing him against the wall with his own weight. The slow arousal that'd been creeping up his spine ever since he got wind of what Law was really after burst into full force, responding immediately to the hungry little sounds the doctor made as he pulled Kid to him.

This was more like it. He had no patience for Law framing this almost like a diplomatic transaction. There was no way to do things if he wasn't even going to be honest about what he wanted; hell, Law's body was far more honest than his words ever were. The relief flooding Law's touch-starved nerves was palpable as he yanked Kid's head back by his hair, mouth open and muffling a little sobbing sound against his lips.

There was a clatter behind them as Kid's goggles were tossed aside, the sort of dismissive gesture he would've complained about on better days. But if it kept Law's hands carding through his hair, he found it hard to argue. "Are you sure about that shit not being contagious?"

"Oh god, I hope so - " Law mumbled, before going after Kid's mouth again. Law kissed like he meant it, like there was nothing more fascinating in the world than what his tongue was discovering.

Kid braced his legs wide, grabbed Law by the round of his ass and ground their bodies together. He could feel the doctor's cock, impossibly hard against his belly. If Law's beautiful smell was that good just from nuzzling up on his throat, Kid couldn't imagine what it would be like between his legs, and practically dropped Law in his haste to find out. But Law was wound too tightly around him - he was practically clinging to Kid like a limpet, unwilling to give an inch now that he he finally had what wanted.

Fine, then. Law was a pushy little bastard once he owned up to what he was after. Just think, if he'd been a little more honest from the start, they wouldn't have had to spend so much time dancing around the subject and Kid probably would've already had his dick inside the good doctor. As it was, he didn't have much room to complain; all of that could come later, and he sneaked a hand between their bodies, against the hot flat of Law's stomach. The man's heartbeat was pattering frantically through those clenched muscles, and it made Kid wonder if his heart wouldn't have given out before his mind if Law didn't get any of the release he so obviously needed.

It spurred a strange determination to make sure that didn't happen. He liked Law, all smart, cutting retorts and bad manners hidden behind his insincere smile; it really had been too long since they'd run across one another. There was no time quite like the present to catch up on such things, and as fate would have it, Law not only wanted to be fucked, he needed it. Kid was more than happy to oblige - it was mildly surprising, he wasn't known for being the particularly considerate type. All it really took was the right person - or the right responses, which Law was giving him in spades. Every little inch of him was trembling under the slightest touch, as though they were all magnified. Kid stroked over the clothed outline of Law's cock, revelling in the whimper it earned. This first time was likely to be quick with Law so hungry for it, so Kid didn't waste as single second more, snapping the fastening off Law's pants and not caring if it broke.

He'd barely gotten to feel the full length of Law's cock - which he could tell was nice; he couldn't wait to get Law good and naked, where he could fully appreciate it - when the doctor's head thunked back against the wall, hips jutting forward in a hard thrust. He made a strangled noise, mouth falling open. Kid felt a pulse against his hand and the wetness that followed, _had he just_ -

"Um," Kid said, pulling back and a little stunned. There was fast and then there was _fast_. Law's dark eyes had shut, eyelashes feathered against his flushed cheeks. His chest heaved with deep breaths and between them, his stomach trembled, now wet with come.

Something giddy and delighted jumped in Kid's chest. He'd just pulled Law undone, so easily it'd been like nothing. Granted, the drug lighting up Law's veins had likely gotten him halfway, but the doctor had been miserable before, desperate and yearning. Kid felt entirely too pleased with himself, an odd satisfaction in bringing Law to this point. He was always so irritatingly controlled and self-contained, it was beautiful seeing him come apart.

Of course, that was probably the same thing that was making Law squirm with shame and humiliation. It figured that a character so tightly-controlled as Law was would hate this helpless desire. Kid didn't know what all had precipitated this drugging, but its maker had known Law's weaknesses and exploited them fully. Kid knew it was unseemly to enjoy the bastard's handiwork, but Law wouldn't have called him here if not to take advantage of it.

"Mmm," Law murmured after a moment, shutting his mouth to swallow. Kid watched the movement of his adam's apple with interest; he wanted to bite it. Law seemed to shake himself, tipping forward and cupping Kid's face with both hands. "I apologize. I'm not usually like that."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

Law reddened, mingled embarrassment and anger. "That won't be the end of it. I tried myself, earlier, when it became too much." He wouldn't meet Kid's eyes, as though the admission were distasteful. He shook his head, "I can already feel it coming back."

There was a defeated edge in Law's voice. Kid wondered if his theory about working whatever agent he'd been dosed with through his system was valid in the first place. Oh well, it wasn't like they had any other options, and Kid for one wasn't about to call it quits so soon.

He nipped at Law's jawline, "Good, 'cause I'm just getting started." He adjusted Law in his arms; the one advantage of his prosthetic limb was its size, which was proving handy just now. Law shifted and his legs tightened around Kid's hips. "I haven't even gotten a chance to fuck you yet. And I _will_ fuck you." He mouthed a line up Law's jaw to his ear, he wanted to make Law tremble and squirm, blushing furiously and hard again, just from his words. "You called me here just for that, but I don't think you know the half of what you're asking for. I'll fill you up until you can't even breathe. That's what you want, isn't it? You're so fucking hot for my cock already, you can barely stand it."

He was rewarded with a soft moan as Law buried his face against one temple. Soft, rapid breaths puffed against Kid's skin. Law was right, his artificial hunger back with a vengeance, banished for only a moment with his release. It was startling, but not something Kid minded. To the contrary, it was kinda nice having Law so off-balance.

Kid began rocking his hips forward, slow and deliberate. His thumb dipped into Law's navel; beside it, his cock was already twitching back to life with every filthy word Kid whispered. The evidence of Law's first release was warm and slippery, and Kid used it to coat the doctor's hardening cock. "I'll have you come so many times there'll be nothing left, all you'll come is air once I'm finished with you. This is just the start, but I'll have you _wet_ with every last drop you have to give."

Impatient hands shoved the overcoat off his shoulders and Law made the sweetest involuntary sounds whenever Kid managed to find the exactly right terrible thing to say. He knew Law had a twisted side, twisted just like his own; it was what made this interesting. He'd just not expected to have the doctor at his mercy so soon or so quickly, and tried not to let Law's over-eager responses go to his head. It was a challenge.

"I hope your nakama are still outside this door, listening to you beg, listening to me fuck you until you _scream_ \- "

Law sobbed out a sound of pure longing; Kid drew back and grinned, "Getting close, am I?" He had half a mind to just keep on like they were until Law begged him for it, until the doctor specified exactly what he wanted done to him. A tempting thought that went right out the window - even in the dim light, Kid could see a deep flush racing up Law's skin, his breathing turning stuttering and irregular. Dull fingernails dug into his shoulders as Law rocked helplessly against him, pinned to the wall and unable to do more to quench his lust.

It wasn't a pitiful sight, but Kid took pity on him just the same. The infirmary didn't exactly have much the way of comfortable bedding, but anything was better than the wall. Kid backed up a few steps to find a flat surface and that was apparently all Law needed. He did something, twisted his hips or kicked in the back of Kid's knees - whatever it was, he managed to topple them both, landing in an unceremonious pile. Law straddled over him, pinning Kid to the floor. There was a surprising strength in those lanky limbs. His eyes flashed, "Don't _stop_ \- "

He nipped the corner of Kid's mouth and continued down, scratching the remaining clothing from his body whenever it interrupted his progress. There was a rip as Kid's belt tore, then his pants. He didn't wait a second longer and flipped Law on his back before the doctor went any further and got them both into real trouble. He held Law's hands with his mechanical arm, restraining though Law still reached for him with the desperate arching of his body, "Please, _please_ , Eustass. You can have whatever you want, just _please_ \- "

That little whimpered plea almost made Kid's eyes cross. As enjoyable as it was to see Law squirm and beg, it was hard to fully appreciate when his tone was wounded and hurting, wanting so much that it'd become painful. He was nearly in tears, starker evidence than anything thus far that the drug was designed to ruin and humiliate him. A strange thing; Kid knew immediately that this wasn't the way he wanted Law. He'd much rather have the doctor like this after working him over, bringing him to his current state by careful attention. If he drove the doctor mad, Kid wanted his actions to be responsible, not some drug poisoning his system. Something primal and protective curled in Kid's stomach, a bad feeling to have associated with Law this soon but something that refused to be denied. Kid shook his head; fuck it, he could worry about later - right now, he needed to prioritize, and the biggest priority on his list was fucking Law until he was more comfortable in his own skin.

"Okay. Hold on." He backed up, separating them and leaving Law splayed and gasping on the floor. Kid once again wondered if that drug he'd been given wasn't contagious after all by the way the bottom of his stomach dropped out at the sight. If he didn't get his dick inside Law in the next five minutes, the doctor wasn't the only one who'd end up losing his mind.

Kid kicked off his boots, fumbling around blindly for some sort of lubricant. It was the infirmary, there had to be something that'd work - though Law's earlier frustration had left a nice mess of the place. When Law had first asked him to meet, getting laid was the last thing on Kid's mind and he hadn't thought to bring anything of his own. Kid flipped over a toppled cabinet rattling with supplies, it's contents already disgorged upon the floor but none of it looking promising.

"What're you doing?" Law called, his voice sounding lower than normal. Even on his average days, Law could recite a dictionary and sound sexy; now, though, and Kid could practically feel the sound melting on his skin.

He grit his teeth: _focus_. "Do you have any fucking lube?"

"I'm fine, don't be ridiculous."

Kid made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder and almost swallowed his tongue: the doctor had stripped down, fever shining on his dark skin and the flush of his cock standing out proudly. The tremors that'd marked his affliction earlier were back. It was as though his first release had done nothing but break down the dam holding back the rest of his desire, and now it was pouring out all at once.

Law looked close to crawling after Kid and dragging him back if he didn't hurry his ass up. Something about the lowered lighting made his gaze appear darker, more ominous and demanding. "Get back here."

"I will," Kid said, and swallowed with a dry mouth. "But it's something I want. So just hold on." He had to physically move his head to stop staring; a really fine time to get stuck thinking about just how fucking tight Law had to be. He was such a thin, narrow little thing that Kid just fucking knew if he didn't do this right, they'd only be doing it once and that was _completely unacceptable_.

It took another good minute of rooting through the mess before he found a doctor's leather bag, full of typical instruments - blood pressure cuff, stethoscope, scissors - and at the bottom, a thin but unused tube of medical grade slick. _Finally_ , thank _fuck_ ; Kid would've done a victory dance if he hadn't had better things on his mind.

Law was flopped on his back where he'd been left, beside his studying desk. It looked like he was shivering but Kid could feel the heat burning off his skin as he approached. His eyes were shut and Kid felt sudden nervous trepidation, "Trafalgar?"

He crouched beside, the doctor jerking like he'd been shocked once he registered Kid's presence. Law blinked, pupils gone too-wide, "Oh, hurry, please." And then he rolled onto his stomach, scrabbling up on his knees to brace his hands against the desk. Kid felt his balls tighten, his cock progressing from a pleasant ache to a painful one by the way Law was presenting that long line of his back, ending in the swell of his upturned ass. Well, if that was the way he wanted it, Kid was happy to oblige.

He knelt behind and Law must've felt him, whining and pushing back against the cradle of Kid's pelvis to grind against his dick. Kid sucked at the join of his neck and shoulder, spooning Law's body into his, "Don't worry, I got you."

Law made a purring, hungry groan as if nothing would be enough until Kid was in him so deep he was choking on it. He was beyond the words necessary to ask for it, begging with his body instead, his every nerve itching for more. Thankfully for them both, Kid needed no further encouragement, using his mechanical arm to hold Law steady while he slicked up his dick. Two wet fingers circled Law's hole and before pressing inside, his tight body accepting eagerly, the unnatural heat of his body magnified. Kid couldn't wait to feel that tender heat spread open around his cock and wasted no time readying Law with rough promise.

It drew out a strangled noise but Law only pushed back insistently, so tight that Kid had to grit his teeth. "God, you're just fucking gagging for this, aren't you?"

If the hasty preparation was uncomfortable, Law made no indication; he only took more demandingly, fucking himself on two of Kid's fingers. Kid didn't even have the presence of mind to go looking for it, but knew he'd found Law's prostate once the man gave a hitching, ragged gasp, driving down insistently upon the intrusion.

If Law was ready enough to fuck his fingers, there wasn't any sense in waiting further. One hand slid under Law's thigh, lifting him up and back. Kid buried his face against a shoulder because then it was _perfect_ , the wet slide as Law took all of him, the hard clutch of his body fighting as Kid spread him open. Law made a sound that could only be described as inhuman, relief and pain all in one as he was speared open. Kid tried to slow himself down but Law would have none of it, shoving back roughly and groaning with long delayed satisfaction.

Once forced to his limits, Law's body parted with little resistance, the rim of his body feathering against Kid's cock as it drove in, not stopping until his balls nudged against the cleft of Law's ass.

Remaining still was maddeningly difficult, but Kid refused to allow this to end quickly. With Law running so hot, it would be an easy thing to lose control, and Kid needed it for both of them now. Law was practically lost in his own little world of overstimulation, shifting and adjusting, his body's grip stifling. He made little grumbling sounds until he was comfortable, and Kid could do nothing but clench his jaw and try not to come, every small movement exquisite. He pulled Law completely into his lap, chin over one shoulder and Law's gasping face beside his own, "Alright?"

Law turned his head, both nodding and trying to reach Kid's mouth. "Yes, yes, yes." It was a surprisingly beautiful word.

Kid looped his good arm around Law's midsection, holding him close. His open palm pressed against Law's cock, straining against his trembling stomach as he began to move. First it was only a slow rock, a pulse of his hips, cock hardly moving at all. Just being within him was so good that Kid wondered if he needed anything more, afraid that if he went faster he'd only end up coming and ruining the entire thing.

But in the end it didn't matter what he wanted, Law was not shy about his needs now that they'd gotten this far. Once Kid's cock had worked him open enough that he could fuck Law without going cross-eyed, he unclenched his grip from around Law's narrow waist, giving him more control. The give of Law's body was so sweet, spreading further with each stroke as he rocked in Kid's lap. With his hands braced for leverage, Law could deepen the movement as he liked, head thrown back over Kid's shoulder and his entire body a long, lean arch from tail to tip.

It was nice watching Law work for it, seeing him fuck himself - if Kid did more, he knew it'd only rush things and where was the fun in that? He finally had Law squirming in his lap, so hungry for cock that he would do anything for it. And not just anyone's - he'd wanted Kid specifically; Law could've gotten his needs met from any man on his crew if he'd just wanted someone inside him, but he'd recruited Kid for this task. There was an honesty there that Kid hadn't fully appreciated, a confession that Law would likely never have admitted if not for the drug. It was a bit unseemly to exploit the man's weaknesses but Kid had never been accused of playing by honorable rules - a fact Law should've known when he'd first called. Kid suspected that he'd counted on it.

In that case, who was he to disappoint? He bit Law's ear, pulling one of the golden rings into his mouth. He nipped at the piercing, a little shock of pain that had Law writhing. "I bet you never got dosed at all," Kid murmured. "You just wanted to get fucked so bad you had to think of some excuse to get me on your ship."

"Keep dreaming," Law returned, a helpless, rasping laugh breaking on his voice. Fingernails dug into Kid's knee and he knew he'd pay for that comment later. It didn't matter - regardless of the consequences, there was just something deeply enjoyable about getting underneath Law's skin.

A slow shudder rippled through Law's body; Kid could feel it course through him, from the inside. It was clear Law was close, the tightening of his already-tense body almost too much. He tilted Law's head back, the bared arch of his throat vulnerable and delicate. Thin precome dribbled from the rosey head of his cock, mingling in with his earlier release as his hips jerked in little abortive stutters. Kid did nothing more than curl his hand around Law's pulsing erection; he was achingly hard, twitching in his grasp. Law fought to chase down his release, as though it would help the tension tearing at his nerves, all twisting, nervous energy

It continued as a constant beat that matched Kid's racing heart. They seemed inseparable, knotted together in a tangle of limbs and teeth, muscle and sweat. Law's breath came in erratic gasps; he seemed confused about whether to impale himself further or thrust forward into Kid's hand. He groaned, a sound that shivered through their bodies as Law lifted himself to fall back so roughly that Kid had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop a yelp of almost-pain. He gripped Law's hips to hold him still, "Steady; _steady_ , you - "

"Then quit holding back and fuck me like you're supposed to!" Law growled. He wriggled out of Kid's grasp easily, skin slick with sweat and determination. Kid had hoped to drag this out further but Law's impatience had become too great, their even rhythm dissolving as each fought for control. Fortunately, Law's position put him at a disadvantage, curled up between Kid's legs with his cock deep inside. It didn't stop his elbows though, snapping back to clip Kid in his ribs and that was really the last straw. He hooked a hand beneath Law's thigh, skin soft over taut underlying muscle which trembled with effort. Kid spread him wider, limiting his movement and the stretch was felt so immediately that it made Law howl.

With Law being so uncooperative, Kid was forced to use both hands to restrain him. That was fine; Kid kind of liked the idea of Law coming from his cock alone, just from the heavy pressure splitting him apart. He pulled Law's legs up before withdrawing entirely, spilling Law unceremoniously on his hands and knees. It earned him a sharp glare, teeth bared and eyes flashing, but Kid didn't leave him wanting for more than a moment. He rose up, hands settling on Law's bony hips before driving back inside, swift and deep. Law fell forward onto his elbows with a low shout, back bowed with his ass arched up for more. Just seeing him like that made something come loose inside, and Kid knew he was beyond restraint himself now with Law hungry and open, aching to get fucked until he could no longer walk.

It escalated very quickly from there. Kid couldn't help it, not when Law's perfect little round ass was pressed flush up against him. He could see Law taking every last inch, the fight gone out as he was only more than happy to receive whatever Kid had to offer. The doctor had collapsed even further, arms tucked up under himself and his face turned to the side. With his mouth open, every gasping breath made a sound, thin and high, forced out by the powerful roll of Kid's hips as he took Law with short, jabbing motions, the time for gentleness past.

Law seemed almost lost, his drug-addled mind so overwhelmed that all he could do was ride out each shuddering wave Kid sent splintering through him. His cock hung forgotten and yearning, slapping against his stomach whenever Kid gave him a punishingly deep thrust, drawing his cock almost entirely from his body only to sink back in to the root. Law was surrendered to him completely now. Vulnerable in a way Kid wondered if he'd ever see again. Even if he never did, Kid knew he'd take this sight with him to the grave, the picture of Law bowed before him and rocking back, ass high in the air as he took whatever Kid had left to give him.

Unfortunately for them both, Kid knew he couldn't go on forever - more was the pity, but it seemed imperative to bring Law off before he came himself. The driving force inside him didn't seem to be enough, only keeping Law on the cusp of completion. A shame, Kid's ego would've liked the stroking if Law had come only from being fucked. Maybe once he'd learned the doctor's body, his responses and sensitive places, it would happen - Kid had all the time in the world to see that it did.

In the meantime, all it took was a touch against Law's cock, the cruel dig of his thumb into the top slit and Law was coming with a wracking shudder that coursed from his tailbone to his shoulders. His ragged breaths from before turned into sobs, strange to Kid's ears but lasting only a few moments, the time it took for his body to jerk and twitch itself still, empty and final. Kid fucked him through the tremors of release but could feel himself falling after, unable to hold back as his own orgasm swept him under so swiftly and thoroughly that he nearly forgot to breathe. He bowed over Law's limp form, refusing to collapse until the release left him weak and boneless, curled up against Law and unwilling to move.

Despite his best attempts, it took Kid a long time before he felt collected enough to do anything but support his own weight. He could feel the doctor's heart still beating furiously as he picked himself up, withdrawing. Law's open body twitched at the absence, and Kid shifted them both, Law onto his back while he himself flopped indelicately beside.

It took a few disconnected seconds before he realized that Law was stroking fingers through his sweaty hair, idle and content. His thumb coursed over the ridge of Kid's ear, making him shiver. Of everything they'd just done, and that seemed so surprisingly distinct and sensitive. "Mmnph," Kid mumbled, nuzzling up against Law's arm.

Law hummed in response before saying, "Don't fall asleep."

"Fuck you," Kid groaned. The ache of overtaxed muscles burned in his abdomen, and as he stared blearily at the ceiling, he could swear that it was spinning. Law was already shifting around beside him, whatever itch that'd gotten under his skin clearly unaffected. That was irritating. If Kid were in a better state than he was currently, he might've taken things personal.

But before he could even marvel at Law's unquenchable hunger, the man in question crawled right onto his stomach, naked and sporting a fucking hard-on. _Already_. Law kissed him with ferocious intensity, "Again."

"You have got to be kidding me," Kid mumbled. His brain still felt far away, off on cloud nine and enjoying the afterglow that Law was determined to ruin. Sharp teeth found his ear, nipping Kid back to reality. To think he'd ever have reason to complain over Law jumping his bones, but it was unlikely Kid could get one up so quickly. _He_ hadn't been drugged to hell and back, after all.

"No," Law said, between swipes with his mouth over Kid's cheeks and throat, collarbones and further. He pinched one of Kid's nipples unkindly, "Not finished. Need more. _Again_."

"At least give me five minutes, you fucking animal!" His heart rate hadn't even come down yet, and neither by the looks of it had Law's.

"It's alright, I'll just fuck you this time."

"Wait, what?"

Before he could object further, Law was snaking between his legs. Kid had new reason to appreciate taking the time to locate the slick earlier, as wiry, demanding limbs pushed his legs against his chest, all of him open and exposed. Law bit the inside of his thigh with a possessive-sounding growl, eyes flashing with hungry intent. Kicking Law in the face made a tempting thought, but Kid doubted it'd be enough to stop him. It wasn't like he really wanted put the brakes on but it was hard to enjoy what Law was doing when he still felt so over-stimulated from their first round only minutes before.

Kid nearly jumped as a nimble, hasty finger snuck between the cleft of his ass and didn't stop until it was buried to the knuckle inside him. He groaned as a second joined the first in quick succession, "Holy fuck, you are pushy." His skin was still hypersensitive and though Law was hardly bothering with his prick, every minor brush against it was unpleasant. If Law picked up on his predicament, it did not slow his progress

Belatedly, Kid realized the second half of why he'd been summoned here - Law's present nature was hardly generous. It was demanding and insatiable in a way that went far beyond the means of a normal person. It might've been flattering: Kid liked to think that he was irresistible, and apparently in his current state, Law shared his sentiments. It made him wonder how impersonal Law's summons really were in the first place. If he'd just needed someone to help him ride out his appetites, he could've called anyone; he could've just had his nakama help him out. But he hadn't. He'd gone to all the trouble of having Kid find him, knowing all the while that he was liable to be made fun of one way or the other. Kid worried that something was going wrong with his brain for how romantic he suddenly found all of that, a little flutter lighting up in his stomach. Law had either trusted in the fact that Kid could keep up with him, or barring that, knew he would at least be able to bear through it. On an academic level, Kid could appreciate the compliment for what it was, though enjoying it in practice was a bit of a stretch.

Speaking of, the doctor wasted no time easing Kid's body apart; it was forceful and thorough but not painful. At least he'd not gotten so lost in his haste to forget that - Kid would've been happy to remind him otherwise. Instead, he rocked back on his shoulders while Law placed a hand on his lower back, not pausing until his straining cock forced its way past the rim of Kid's body in a swift slide that he could feel all the way through his trembling stomach. The muscles knit and released, adjusting; Law might've been a skinny little thing but his cock packed an impressive punch, at least when every long inch of it was spreading Kid apart. He groaned, feeling split as he tried to find a comfortable position, a challenge with his ass in the air.

Law was a clenched, quivering mess, hissing through his teeth, the sound of steam rising off hot rocks. He paused, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"What?" It took Kid's mind a moment to kick back into gear. "Yes! Of course, you dumbfuck!"

"Oh." There was clear relief in Law's tone. He nosed the side of his face against Kid's ear, his hairline, giving a shaky sigh. "You're just very tight. It had me worried."

Kid did not exactly appreciate the implications, like he was some delicate fucking flower to be gentled. He bucked forward the best he could with his hips, dragging Law against him completely and the man made a gurgling, half-choked sound. "Just get on with it! I'm not going to break." He laughed shortly, "As if _you_ could break me."

Law grit his teeth, taking the challenge for what it was. With one hand on Kid's lower back, he brought them even more closely together, guiding one of Kid's splayed legs around his waist and the other over one shoulder. That was a little better; Law was able to shift forward further, his movements smooth as he coupled their bodies together. One hand braced against the floor beside Kid's head, and Law licked up the length of his neck, "Is that alright?"

Kid nodded in reply because he didn't trust his voice. He'd not been fucked quite like this in a while; the full of Law's cock lighting up every nerve in his spine. Law required no further coaxing than that. He had Kid nearly folded in half and once started, did not pause from the steady pace his hips found. The drug had sparked in him a seemingly relentless drive, unyielding even though his breathing became as ragged as before. And through it, Kid held on, his flagging erection from before making a lazy a comeback until it strained between their bodies.

Though Law seemed wholly concentrated on his own requirements, he did not ignore what responses Kid gave him. Once he found the proper angle needed, he focused on it with a scholar's dedication and brought Kid squirming and gasping up against him. Kid figured the bastard's intimate understanding of anatomy was to blame. It wasn't something he was about to complain over.

Law licked a long stripe up his throat, ending with a nip to Kid's earlobe. "I imagined you like this, Eustass. Only you, no one else."

Kid was so stunned by the admission that he wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Shut the fuck up!"

Law made a rumbling groan, almost a purr as it vibrated out of his chest, jaw clenching tight. Kid hadn't actually meant for him to shut up; rather, Law could keep talking like that and he'd have very few complaints. Getting in the doctor's pants had seemed like a pretty enjoyable way to exploit his current state, but now Kid was wondering if he shouldn't have been more calculating about it. It was kind of a moot point now that Law had seen fit to turn him and his mind into jelly.

Law was so unrelenting that at length, Kid felt his legs begin to numb. His entire body was overstimulated and felt oddly swollen; he was almost painfully aware of Law's touch. The man's unnatural bodyheat continued to burn, though a cleansing sweat dampened the hollows of his back where Kid found holds. The truth of Law's ordeal was made evident by the way he did not seem affected at all by the strain things were clearly taking on his body. He'd not only called Kid here to assist him in banishing the drug from his system; he'd called Kid here so that he could use him. Kid took it for the compliment that it was - and if he was going to be used, he was determined to answer in kind, fingernails biting into Law's shoulders. It earned him a groaning hiss, Law's hips pistoning harshly but Kid wasn't deterred in the slightest. He felt an intense desire to mark the doctor up, leave him with bleeding evidence of what they'd done. Once this was all over, he fully expected Law return to his high-minded, detached reserve. He'd likely pretend this whole sordid affair never happened, but if he expected Kid to do the same he was in for a mean surprise.

It was when Law's pace began to falter, his hips stuttering and becoming irregular, that Kid knew he must have reached his considerable limits. Kid bore down, clenching tightly around the cock inside him and working Law through it, one hand against the nape of his sweaty neck and pulling him closer. "C'mon, c'mon, you," he growled into Law's ear. "Give it to me."

Law abandoned the deep fucking of before to simply rut as quickly and crudely against him as possible. He made a whimpering sound, likely all his lungs had the breath to make before jerking and quivering to a halt, like an engine stalling out before it broke down. It was an apt comparison: once ground inside, the thick heat of his release coating Kid's insides, Law all but collapsed on top of him. His body was limp but his limbs remained tightly coiled against Kid's hips, as though he did not want to separate entirely.

It was a romantic thought, but this was hardly the time for romance. That, and Kid's legs were cramping. He could hardly feel his tippy-toes, and writhed insistently out from beneath Law's finally-still frame. He wasn't cruel enough to kick Law off of him entirely, and they lay in a tangled mess, wet and sticky though Kid did nothing to relieve his own discomfort. While it would be nothing short of a miracle if Law could still move after that, he'd surprised Kid a few times already.

Presently, Law struggled to his knees looking for all the world like a wet, disgruntled bird. His hair was a mess, sweat forming little spikes that stuck up in all directions. It was surprisingly sexy. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes, almost as if he was waking up from a dream. He winced, glaring, "Did you really need to shred my shoulders? Watch those claws of yours next time."

"No," Kid laughed, full of smug contentment; he'd expected that comment. It seemed like a very Law thing to complain about in a situation like this. At least his brain wasn't so far gone.

Kid stretched, eliciting a satisfying crack-pop down his spine. This floor was hard. Why the fuck couldn't Law have taken him to bed, proper-like? Though if Kid was going to start complaining about rudeness, he had a few bigger items on the list than their location. "Did you mean that? What you said, before."

"I've said lots of things," Law countered with brusque dismissiveness. His hand settled on Kid's stomach. "You didn't come."

"Don't take it personal." Even if he hadn't, he felt a bone-deep satiety still lasting from their first go and only compounded by this last round. He could feel Law's release oozing out, not the most pleasant sensation regardless of how it'd arrived there. Maybe he'd manage to wrangle a shower out of this before he left. It was the least Law could do. "I'm only human. Unlike some other people I could mention."

"I am typically more considerate."

"Yeah, right. Promises, promises," Kid replied, sitting up and yawning expansively. Their legs were still tangled up together and he made no effort to separate them. Instead, he leaned forward and bit Law's shoulder; it was tattooed, just like the rest of him. A ridiculous parade of hearts that Kid would've laughed at on anyone else, but for Law, they just seemed to fit. He didn't imagine Law would care one way or another what people thought of them, and that more than anything was what Kid found most attractive.

A thin sweat had risen on Law's skin and despite the occasional jumps of his muscles, he seemed far more at ease than before. A bone-deep tiredness settled over Kid and he rested his face on Law's shoulder. He wanted to cover himself in Law's scent, fall asleep with it covering him like a blanket. He realized he was likely halfway there already. "Make claims like that and I'm liable to have you prove it."

"I will," Law murmured. He shifted, and Kid found himself quite abruptly on his back. There was a heat still burning in Law's dark eyes, damped down low; a smolder compared to the wildfire of before. It was thick with anticipation, "I can."

"I didn't mean right _now_ ," Kid protested, but was promptly ignored as Law crawled right on top of him, straddling his waist. The full of Kid's cock woke up so fast he almost jumped, cradled between the cheeks of Law's ass. "Oh fuck, you can't be serious."

"Do keep up." Law smirked, reaching behind to find Kid's stiffened flesh. The nimble touch held no hesitation, gripping him with a surety that was surprising. The previous frenetic energy that'd possessed Law was ebbing, and Kid wondered if what he was seeing now was what he could expect if he ever managed to worm his way between the doctor's sheets after tonight.

Law held his eyes, a determined intent lingering. He was clearly still aching for more, but was at least back to himself to the point that he could slow down and enjoy things. Kid stroked up his thighs from knee to waist as Law hardly paused, raising to take Kid into himself on the backwards stroke and not stopping until he was firmly rooted inside. Despite earlier, Law was still amazingly tight; the slick and Kid's own come from before easing the way but it took him a long moment of concerted effort before he could move. He found both of Law's hips, gripping tightly and holding him fast. He groaned and Law answered with a hitching breath, shifting and bracing both hands against Kid's stomach, a solid weight pressing him down.

Law made impatient little circles with his hips, goading Kid into motion. It was impossible not to answer; his body was already primed and aching, so saturated with Law's touch and smell that it responded on a nearly instinctual level. Kid let his hands loosen on those narrow hips and Law took over, riding him deep and slow, driving them both to the edge with each roll of his ass.

Once Law found a pace he liked, Kid matched it, adding in a sharp jut of his hips now and then that left Law gasping, mouth open and slack. Kid wanted to bite it, leave him bruised there where he couldn't hide it; he was fully prepared for the doctor to go about ignoring him as soon as his drug-induced hunger wore off, but Kid wasn't about to go quietly. He hated being ignored and Law's manners were already bad enough - just like back on Sabaody, where he'd answered Kid's challenges with a cocky little smirk, absolutely begging for trouble.

No matter how insatiable Law's drugging had made him, it was slowing with this last go-round. A little pinched frown of concentration knit his forehead, as though he were pursuing a single-minded goal that continued to elude, just out of his grasp. For that to have gone on so long had to be maddeningly frustrating; Kid would've spared more sympathy were he not enjoying the doctor's predicament. From where he lay, he could see thick inches of his cock sliding into Law's lean body as the doctor moved, the delicate muscles of his stomach and the insides of his thighs flexing with effort. His full erection bobbed with each roll of his hips, a motion so smooth and precise that it was hypnotizing.

Kid shoved up with his own body, catching Law on the downstroke and forcing a ragged gasp from his mouth. Law's eyes widened; Kid was pretty sure he was about to be lectured right before Law ordered him to repeat what he'd just done. "Again," and Kid obeyed, catching onto a hip to bring Law down quicker.

Sharp little fingernails scratched over Kid's stomach. "Like that?"

Law arched his back like a bow being drawn, bearing down so tightly that it made Kid squirm. He spread a hand over Law's chest, rolling a nipple between his fingers before closing his fist around the doctor's steady erection. It was leaking and hot to the touch, his earlier release smudging over his navel and leaving his public hair wet and matted. And Kid had brought each one from him, the knowledge bringing with it a satisfaction that seeped into his very bones. Law could give him one more; no matter how hard he had to work to get it, Kid would draw it out of him like a debt that was owed.

There was something sharp and metallic digging into Kid's back; another hazard of fucking in a half-wrecked room. He imagined Law had torn the place apart in his frustrated search for a cure before finally succombing to the indignity of working it from his system. Well, in Kid's opinion, that _indignity_ hadn't turned out too badly for either of them, but he knew better than to expect Law to admit it.

He propped himself up, guiding Law with him and the angle must've fit perfectly because Law twisted, shouting and gripping onto one shoulder to steady himself. It brought an answering growl from Kid's throat and he practically fell back before he found Law's desk against his back. He leaned against it, not releasing Law for a second as he repositioned himself. This way he could better keep the angle that Law favored, the one that drew hitching breaths and forced him to grit his teeth.

Kid was just getting comfortable when Law did something, a shimmy of his hips and his tail that was so perfect Kid almost let go entirely. His head kicked back hard against the side of the desk, "Oh god, fuck you!"

His voice dissolved into a wordless sound. For an instant, he felt nearly as helpless and overwhelmed as Law had likely been back before they'd first started. At least Law took pity on him, returning to a slow roll that only served to drag things on further, drowning Kid in a deep kiss full of tongue and teasing teeth that had him chasing after the doctor's mouth when he pulled away for air. They'd really not been able to do any serious kissing since the beginning and Kid hoped that would change.

He pulled Law against him, earning another low sound. Law's even pace was falling apart, much like the man himself, much like the both of them. Law's head dropped forward, nudging beside Kid's as he used the edge of the desk behind them both for leverage. Sweat had gathered near Law's hairline and Kid licked at it, streaking a hand down the doctor's spine to the swell of his ass. It was really pretty perfect, much like the rest of him. Long fingers had slid between them, he could feel it as Law stroked himself to the faltering beat Kid struggled to maintain. It was hard, when every little tremble and shift Law made translated straight to his dick, and then Law was biting him, the sharp edge of teeth at his shoulder that didn't stop, making Kid's hips piston helplessly until he tipped them both over. He kept going, fucking into Law and unable to stop for long moments while his release ripped through him, leaving him gasping and wrecked. Kid was left feeling like a piece of cloth torn into ragged strips, all frayed at the edges while his nerves leapt and quivered from the residual aftershocks.

It took him longer than normal to realize he'd practically bowled Law over and was curled up over him, limbs tangled to the point that it was difficult to tell which belonged to him. The darker skin tone was his first clue, then all the tattoos - see, Kid wanted to say; he wasn't gone for good after all. Law made a humming, contented murmur and Kid brushed a hand between them to find Law's spent cock. Funny, he hadn't remembered that happening, but was glad all the same. _He_ wasn't the one drugged after all; it'd been _his_ job to keep his shit together throughout this. _Fine work on that_ , Kid wanted to mutter, but he didn't hear Law arguing.

He could tell, with the hand between their bodies and still so close to Law's cock, that the doctor's near-persistent erection wasn't making a hasty comeback for a change. That was a relief - an odd relief, something Kid was surprised he was grateful for. But if he came just as hard from their next go as he just had, Kid was a little afraid he might die - or pass out at the very least. Neither was particularly dignified.

Oh well; it wasn't like Law gave two shits about that sort of thing, particularly given his recent state. Kid knew they'd have to separate, but it was surprisingly difficult. He felt pleasantly coated in Law, like a second skin around his own. It was only when his knees began protesting that he pulled away, all the little aches he'd been unaware of starting up with a vengeance.

Kid flopped on his back, beside Law. The join of his mechanical arm to its fleshy anchor was sore, a sure sign that he'd overdone things. But his nerves still prickled pleasantly and Kid knew that if he had the option and if Law needed it, he could just as happily jump right back in, consequences be damned.

Law was watching him, curled up on one side. There was a mischievous light in his eyes, and thankfully, most of the frenetic artificial desire seemed banished - at least for the moment. Kid had learned the hard way what a poor metric that ultimately was, but asked anyway, "Feeling better?"

"Much."

"Good." _Thank god_ ; though Kid knew it was a strange thing to complain about. Kid shut his eyes; more like they fell shut on their own. His limbs felt slack and useless. For the first time, he knew he could die happily. They'd have to bury him with a big, stupid grin on his face.

Law shifted beside him, "When did you lose your arm, Eustass?"

"Year ago."

"I like it." Law traced over the meeting of flesh and metal. "You hardly touched me with it, though."

Kid shrugged. It wasn't a big deal; he wasn't ashamed of his fake arm but it was hardly the same as flesh and blood. Despite their recent activities, he didn't know Law well enough to know how he'd respond. He eyed Law sideways, "I won't be shy next time."

"Next time," Law repeated, biting his lip through an irrepressible smile.

This was nice. Comfortable. Kid was surprised, because in all his time around Law - which was admittedly not that much - he'd never felt precisely _comfortable_. More like cautious, or curious - he'd been too on-guard to appreciate the company for what it was. It made him wonder how long things would continue between them once they left this room, once Law was fixed for good. It really had been too long since they'd first met on Sabaody. They had time to make up for.

The doctor's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Eustass. Don't fall asleep."

"Ngggh," Kid groaned, blinking. Law couldn't possibly expect to get fucked a fourth time, not after the way the first few had gone. It wasn't beyond Kid's abilities to go all night, but that was usually with a little rest mixed in. "Are you fucking serious?"

With his eyes closed, he felt Law shuffle closer, until the doctor's warmth mingled in with his own. It wasn't that dangerous fever-heat either, which Kid took as a promising sign. "I just don't want to sleep yet."

"You are one demanding fuck, y'know that?"

"I've been told it's part of my charm."

"By _who_?" Kid laughed. "Whoever the fuck they are, they're lying." Law didn't specify, but it did get him wondering, especially about Law's little mid-coitus almost-confession. He didn't suspect the doctor would be quite so honest without drugs and hormones polluting his system. "You never did answer my question. Why me, huh?"

Law's head turned loosely in his direction, he was smiling, a sly, subtle thing that was smooth as cream. "Whyever do you think?"

"'Cause I can go forever." Kid grinned and rolled a little bit closer, stretching his remaining flesh arm across Law's taut belly. His fingers played over the thin skin covering Law's hipbone, delicate. "'Cause you knew I wouldn't say no."

"Somethings are very simple, Eustass. I asked you because I wanted you."

"Shut up."

"It's the truth. I wouldn't lie this late in the game."

"But you could've just gotten one of your nakama to help you out - "

"You mean one of my _subordinates_?" Law asked, archly. "I don't know what goes on on your ship, but I find that highly inappropriate. Abuse of authority, and all that." He turned fully, one graceful hand curling over the side of Kid's face and into his hair. He brought their mouths together, and his kiss was slow, unhurried. "Besides. They weren't who I wanted. You were the one I couldn't stop thinking about."

"Really." Kid wondered if he was gullible enough to believe that. Rather, he doubted that Law would've foisted himself on any unsuspecting innocents, particularly with how ravenous he'd ultimately become. But that was a different kind of compliment, the kind that cut right through the chaff and settled pleasantly in Kid's chest. He'd been _used_ ; it was an ignominious honor to be chosen in that regard, but Kid had absolutely nothing to complain about. Every good relationship was, at heart, built on a little bit of mutual use. Law wasn't the only one who'd leave the room with a sore ass and a grin on his face.

"Now get some rest," Law said, in a tone that was suspiciously like an order. His characteristic reserve was returning almost too quickly and Kid knew that he probably wouldn't see the doctor like he'd been ever again. At least he'd enjoyed it while it lasted. "I might need your services again before long."

The way he phrased it made Kid giggle, high and delirious. "My services, huh? I should start charging for them."

"That would be unwise."

"Are you still feeling it? The gas, I mean."

Law tilted his head, considering. "Somewhat. I think it has mostly passed." He kissed the side of Kid's temple. "That does not mean I am finished with you."

"Is that right?" It was a nice thought. Kid stretched out, from the tips of his toes and onward. Drowsiness pulled heavily at his eyelids and Law curled up at his side, warm and sensuous. An odd sense of completeness settled into Kid's bones, a feeling he knew should worry him but he couldn't find the energy for it at the moment.

There would be plenty of time for that later; Law had said as much.


End file.
